iDidn't See It Sooner
by TaangForever.x
Summary: After Freddie and Sam share their first kiss, they start to get feelings for each other. But when Sam makes a huge mistake, will Freddie forgive her? Or make her jealous?
1. After The Kiss

**[A/N: I was watching iCarly the other day and it was an episode called iKiss. I liked it soo much that I decided to write a Seddie (Sam and Freddie) Fanfic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.]**

* * *

**Sam's POV:**

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! What were you thinking? Why on earth would you kiss that, that...? NUB!  
Okay maybe if I pull away and go back to Carly's apartment, he won't say anything... Gah! Just hit him already! But I have to admit... it's sort of... nice...  
NOOOO! Defiantly not nice! He's a dork! And I'm... I'm... Sam. *sigh* just Sam.

We pulled back and he stared at me.

"Well... that was-"

"Nice...?" I finished for him.

"Yeah..." he sighed.

"Good work...?" This was becoming more awkward by the second. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, you too" He wasn't serious, right? Out of all the things he could've said, he says... that?

I stood to leave. I climbed through the fire escape and was about to leave til Freddie called out to me.

"Hey..." I turned to face him. He wore a goofy smirk. God I wanted to punch his face. But it also made me want to kiss him again. Damn teenage hormones. "I hate you" I nearly choked. Why did he kiss me if he hated me? I took a deep breath of air and put on my best fake smile.

"Hate you too" I replied. He gave a light laugh. I walked back down through the hallway. I felt his eyes on me the whole time. I tried with all the strength in my body to resist turning around and looking at him.

As soon as I rounded the corner I sprinted to the elevator and pressed the button as hard as I could. The doors closed and I let out a shaky sigh before resting my head on the back of the elevator.

I reached the Shay's apartment. I walked out of the elevator and heard Carly wrapping up our show.

"- See ya next time on iCarly!" she said and ran to turn off the camera. She turned and looked at me with a huge smile on her face. "Hey" she greeted in her usual tone.

"Hey..." I replied a little less enthusiastic.

"What happened with you and Freddie?" I remembered the kiss. We swore we'd never tell anyone. I remembered his soft lips on mine... the smile plastered on his face afterwards. "SAM!"

"Huh? What?" Carly's eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you okay? Wait... you did apologize to him right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yup..." she sighed in relief and took my wrist and dragged me to her room. "Um, Carls... where are we going?" I asked as I yanked my wrist from her grip.

"Well since you're staying over at my house, you might as well tell me what happened" I completely froze. There was no way that I was going to tell Carly that her 'Boyfriend' and I kissed. I know he loves Carly more than anything, she might not love him the same way he does but she still might feel upset. Sure I may look like the ditzy, stupid abrasive type. But I was really good at observing people's emotions and reactions.

"Um..." Urgh I hate lying to Carly. "Well I kind of decided to go home tonight" Carly stopped and turned to face me. Her expression was blank but I could tell that she was suspicious. "I need to clean the house up before Melanie comes" Okay, I know. I am a terrible friend for lying. That is why I am going to call Melanie and ask her to come stay for a week or two... yeah... that could work.

"You never told me Melanie was coming for another visit!" Carly's happiness perked up. She and Melanie are such good friends. "Okay, go do your thing. And call me when she comes!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes and slipped downstairs, grabbed my bag and coat and walked out into the hallway.  
I shut the door behind me and stared at Freddie's door. I took a few steps towards it, and then stopped. I sighed and went to the elevator. I was about to push the down arrow when I heard a door open.

"Sam?" I refused to turn around and face him. So I did what I usually do... I put on a mask.

"What up Freddork?" I managed to say casually, without turning around to face him.

"I thought you were staying over Carly's house... where are you going?" My throat got dry, I felt my head spinning and I felt dizzy.

"D-decided to go home..." I managed to say. I felt a firm hand take hold of my wrist. I glanced at whoever touched me; I was shocked when I saw Freddie.

"Do you know what time it is?" I looked around the small area I had. I didn't want to look into his eyes. Just in the nick of time, the elevator sound piped in.

"Woops, sorry Freddie, looks like this is my stop... I'll see ya tomorrow!" I said as I walked into the elevator. But I was suddenly spun around.

"Oh no, I am not letting go out into the streets at this time of night. You could get kidnapped or something" I rolled my eyes.

"Even so, Benson, I'm a grown girl... and besides this is Sam Puckett we're talking about here. I can take care of myself... by myself-"

"I don't care, you're not going out there on your own" My expression turned hard. Did he just tell me what to do?

"Who the hell do you think you are? I can take care of myself and I don't need you to tell me what to do!" I turned my back on him and went inside of the elevator and in a split second, I pressed 'G' button and the doors closed. In that whole time I didn't realise that Freddie was still holding onto my wrist and I dragged him into the elevator, until I heard a sigh from next to me.

I looked up at him and he smirked. My eyebrows furrowed as I yanked my hand away from him. The elevator doors opened and I walked out. Freddie followed me but I turned around and shoved him into the elevator.

"Later Benson!" I said as I ran out of the Bushwell Plaza. I heard Lewbert yelling at me as I ran out the doors.

The walk back to my house was long and quiet. I pulled out my cell and scrolled through my contacts.

'K'  
'L'  
'M'

I looked for a particular name. Then hit the dial button.

"Hey, Mel.... No I'm fine... yes... hey shut up for a second... can you come to Seattle for a couple of weeks? I'll send you some money... Yes I've been saving up... no not for bacon... or ham.... I'VE GOT THE MONEY OKAY! Uh.... yeah sorry... so can you come? Okay," I sighed and closed my phone. Everything was falling together. Now all I needed was to make sure that Fredderly kept his big mouth shut.

I heard footsteps following me. I hadn't realised till now that there was someone following me. I fastened my pace, but they went fast too. I slowed this time. They weren't getting away from me. They'll be lucky if they run with a black eye and no broken bones.

I heard their footsteps close behind me; I quickly spun around and punched the person in the gut. Their knees buckled and they fell to the ground. But realisation hit me like a brick in the back of the head, why didn't I notice that the person was....

"Freddie?"

* * *

**[A/N: :O what was Freddie doing? How will Sam react? What happens now? Hehe... give me reviews and you'll find out..**

**Until next time...**

**That's all Folks! =3]**


	2. Freddie's View On Things

**[A/N: I wanted to start off by saying... Thank you to all those people who reviewed! XD I got inspired to write more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly...]**

* * *

In a flash she spun around and punched me in the gut. I held my stomach in pain as I slumped into the ground.

"Freddie?" She asked quietly. I looked up at her and into her crystal blue eyes, although it was hard to see, considering it was ten o'clock at night.

"Hi" I groaned painfully.

"Why did you follow me?" she said between gritted teeth. I slowly lifted myself off the pavement and stood in front of her.

"I told you, I wasn't going to let you wonder the streets at this time-"

"And I told you that I can take care of myself!" I winced at her tone. Oh no... I made her angry. Here come the bruises and broken bones. But I decided to take my chances, I mean we already kissed, she wouldn't kill me! Would she...?

"Look, I didn't want to come out here either, but your my friend and I didn't want to wake up tomorrow morning to find out you went missing," I said truthfully. Sure Sam and I aren't always on the best of terms, but we are still friends. I care about her... to some extent. She may be abrasive, rude, obnoxious, loud, strong, passionate about food, beautiful... uh... wait, scratch that last thought. Anyway, even thought she was all of those things, not the beautiful part but yeah she's pretty cool.

I looked at Sam's face. It was scrunched up like she just ate a plate full of off ham. It then softened.

"Fine, you can follow me like a lost puppy..." she said bitterly, but I ignored it. I just couldn't wipe the grin off my face. "And stop grinning like an idiot," I laughed.

She gave a low grunt then spun around and started to walk. I hastily followed her, but I realised that she kept a fast pace. She was trying to out walk me! Oh no, she doesn't!

I picked up my pace and ran in the direction of her house. I heard her footsteps pick up pace, and now we were both racing toward her house. I laughed that I was faster than her and I heard her yell in frustration. We ran through a park that led to her house. Suddenly I tripped and fell.

"Move, Benson!" I heard Sam yell, but I had slow reflexes. She ended up tripping and falling on top of me. I groaned. Geez she's strong. "Ow..." I heard her whimper. I looked down. Her blonde curls were sprawled over her shoulders and onto my chest.

"Sorry, forgot I was clumsy" I whispered. She gave a light chuckle which made me smile.

"Yeah, I know... but so am I" I laughed at that. There was no way _she_ was clumsy. I mean, in a fight, she keeps her balance... watches her opponent carefully... plans out her next move just by looking into their eyes; I have to admit her eyes are quite intimidating... but very beautiful.  
I shook my head._ Stop thinking like this Benson! _What the hell was wrong with me? I'm in love with Carly! You know with her girly attitude, brown silky hair, porcelain skin, awesome fighting skills, blue eyes... GAHHH! No way! Not Sam! Carly! Yes... Carly. Carly... Carly... Carlam... Caram... Casam... Sam... Damn it.

"Uh... Freddilumps?" I snapped back to reality.

"Yeah..." I half whispered, half sighed while stroking some of her hair.

"You can let go of me now" She said while raising an eyebrow. My eyes widened. What on earth was I doing?

"U-uh... s-sorry" I stammered and lifted myself off the position we were in. Darn... I was comfortable. Stop it Benson!

I stood and held a hand out to Sam, and to my surprise, she took it. I pulled her up and we slowly walked in the direction of her house, not speaking a single word.

"What was that about?" Sam said, breaking the distressing silence.

"What was what about?" Way to go Freddie, your just asking for it now.

"Don't make me shove grass in your mouth!" she threatened while pointing an accused finger at me. I laughed. I laughed? What is wrong with me today? "Why are you laughing Nub face?" I looked at her. A small smile was planted on her soft lips. Those very same lips that I kissed earlier... man they tasted good; strawberries, chocolate and a hint of meatballs. I chuckled to myself. Sam loves her meat.

"I know I love my meat..." Wait did I say that out loud! Urgh! STUPID! "You mind explaining to me why you are so distant all of a sudden? Or how about... talking to yourself? About me!" I gulped.

"I was thinking of the time you ate all of Spencer's ribs and you made a necklace from the bones!" I quickly lied. Sam raised an eyebrow, and then she burst into laughter. I stared at her dumbfounded.  
"Uh...?" She laughed even harder.

"Y-you're a t-terrib-ble l-liar!" She said between laughs. I blushed furiously and looked away in shame. "Oh come on Benson! We're friends!" she said as she put me in a head lock and rubbed her knuckles in my hair.

"Gah, Sam! Stop!" She laughed again and dropped my head. I fixed my collar and gave her a glare.

"Hey... Freddie?" Whoa was that Sam talking? I looked to my left and saw Sam blushing and staring at her shoes. Does she...?

"Yeah?" Cool it Freddie.

"Thanks for walking me home..." she whispered. Wait did she just say 'thanks'? Who was she and what did she do with Sam?. Wait home? I looked up and saw that we were standing outside her house. I wanted to talk to her more... get to know her as a friend, rather than an enemy. I put on a fake smile.

"You're welcome Princess Puckett" She looked up and me and smirked.

"Good night Freddachini," I chortled.

"Night She- Devil" She blushed again! Suddenly I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around my shoulders. Sam is hugging me... Sam... Is... Hugging... Me... I'm dead aren't I? I slowly hugged her back and smelt her hair... Mmm strawberries... Wait. Why am I sniffing her hair?

Suddenly she pulled back and walked to her front door. I missed holding her like that. I think I like her... uh scratch that. What am I kidding! I like Samantha Puckett! Wow that was easy...

"See you at school," she said pulling me out of my thoughts once again.

"See ya..." With that she walked inside and shut the door. I sighed and turned to walk in the other direction. My head hurts... probably Sam's head lock...

I lifted my collar to my nose and took a whiff. I am never washing this shirt ever again.

I walked into Bushwell, ignored Lewbert's constant yelling and screeching, took the elevator to the eighth floor and walked into my apartment.

"FREDWARD BENSON! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS? WHY ARE YOU SMILING LIKE THAT?" I ignored my mother's constant rambling and walked into my room and shut the door. I lay on my bed, replaying the past hour or so with Sam.

* * *

**[A/N: Well? What do you think? Please let me know! Tell me if I need to improve! Give me ideas! Ooo and reviews :D**

**Until next time...**

**That's all Folks! =3]**


	3. Next Morning

**[A/N: okay you asked for it! The next chapter xD GO SEDDIE! 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly...]**

**

* * *

**

**FREDDIE'S POV:**

That was a weird dream... about me liking Sam? Pfft! That's just crazy. Me? Freddie Benson... likes Samantha Puckett? Ha! That's funny.

I laughed to myself as I got out of bed. I grabbed the change of clothes that my mum, yeah my mum does that, left on my bed and I walked to the bathroom to have a shower.

After getting changed and eating my mom's horrid, tasteless cereal. Yes she makes her own cereal... I know... weird. Well not really... this IS my mom we're talking about here. I walked to the Shay apartment. I sighed. Carly... she's going to be there.  
For a strange reason, Carly's name doesn't make my heart jump or beat erratically like it used to. I shrugged and knocked twice on her door.

"It's open!" I heard Spencer yell, almost frantically. But before I could even place my hand on the brass handle, the door swang open and Carly ran out of the room. In the whole process, she managed to grab my wrist and drag me to the lobby with her.

"What was that about?" I asked as she let go of my hand and we walked outside of the lobby and waited for the bus to come and pick us up to go to school.

"Trust me, for your own good... you don't want to know." I lightly chuckled. Of course I didn't want to know, this was Spencer we were talking about here.

"Are you looking forward to going to school?" I asked awkwardly. Since when did I have that problem with Carly? She didn't answer, so I looked at her. She had her head turned towards me, slightly tilted, with her eyebrow raised and a hard yet emotionless expression spread across her pale face.

"Are you okay Freddie?" She asked as the school bus pulled up in front of Bushwell Plaza. I cocked an eyebrow at her. I studied her features carefully... they looked... different? It was almost like she had lost her natural glow, like she seemed... unattractive? Wow. That's just strange.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked happily.

"N-nothing..." She stuttered as she climbed onto the bus and headed for the middle section where Shane and Gibby sat. I sighed and followed suit.

* * *

Carly and I walked into school and walked to our lockers.

"So, what did Sam say yesterday when she apologized to you?" Carly said as I opened my locker. I froze and blushed. What did Sam tell her?

"I said nothing but 'sorry nub' and I punched his shoulder." I turned to my left and saw Sam leaning against the corner wall, with her arms crossed over her shoulders and a small smirk planted on her rosy lips. I wonder if they still had that sweet taste of strawberries... BAHH stop it right there! Stupid dream... And what the hell is up with that bright light behind her? It's annoying! It's practically showing more of that demon... with her dirty blonde hair that's cascading down her slender back, that is as soft as a feather, her ugly, lightly tanned round face and her plain crystal blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean... Oh what the heck! Ugh... It wasn't a dream... was it?

I realised I'd been staring too long. Carly was calling out my name and waving her hand in front of my eyes. I shook my head slightly and stared at Sam once again... when did she... look nice...?

"Hey Fredweird, you better stop staring before I give you a Texas wedgie." My eyes narrowed and her. I then turned to my locker pulled out a couple of books and walked away from both Carly and Sam.

As I walked away, I realised something... my 'dream' was real. I did like Samantha Puckett. Oh boy... I better keep this to myself, unless I want to be decapitated. But that means I have to act like I love Carly... Not hard, but defiantly not easy...

* * *

**SAM'S POV:**

_Wow... did that really happen last night? I kissed Fredwardo Benson...? OH MY GOD! Shoot me now! What the hell is he going to think! What's he gonna tell everyone! What's he gonna tell- CARLY! Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO! What if he tells Carly? She'll... she'll... ARGH!_

I felt a small amount of weight dropping on my legs. I removed the covers to see my rabid cat Frothy sitting on my legs staring at me.  
I sat up and patted my lap. He instinctively (Big word...) crawled onto my lap.

"Hey Frothy, what ya have for brekkie?" I asked him sweetly. I knew he couldn't talk... But it always felt nice to talk to him. I mean I don't have anyone to talk to at home besides from him. Mom's always drunk or at the police station... or asleep, so I can't talk to her... and Melanie's at that rich boarding school of hers in New York. I can't just call her up to have a chat, what if she was busy? I know I have Carly, Spencer and Fred -Fred... The nub... It would be nice to have someone in your family who talks to you... let alone, knows that you exist.

Frothy meowed at me then jumped off my bed and headed toward the door, he then turned to look at me, as if signalling me to follow him.

I finished brushing my hair and pinning a few strands behind my ear. I then grabbed my red and black checkered back pack and walked to school.

On the way to school I got a phone call.

[A/N: **Melanie, Bold.** _Sam, Italics._]

**Hey Sam!**

_Ugh... Hi Mel..._

**I'm sorry Sam!**

_Huh? Why are you saying sorry?_

**I can make it next week... I can only get off in a months' time...**

_Oh... well... I guess I'll just see you in a months' time then?_

**Of course! **

_Well... bye._

**Bye sis! Love you.**

_Err... Love you too...?_

I heard the beeping sound, and then I hung up. Great, what was I supposed to tell Carly?

I arrived at school and I saw Freddie and Carly talking. Last night's events hit my like a tsunami yet again.  
What the hell happened between Freddie and me? Do I like him? Okay... I can't deny it. I really do like him... But I'm not going to tell him! NOOOO way!

I heard Carly ask him what I said when I went to see him. I had to think of something!

"I said nothing but 'sorry nub' and I punched his shoulder." I said whilst leaning against the corner of the wall.

Both Carly and Freddie turned toward me. Carly said hi, but Freddie just stared. Did I have something on my face? Carly started to call out to him and wave her hand in front of his face. He then shook his head slightly and looked at me in disbelief. Uh... okay? This was the moment where I say something sarcastic and hurtful.

"Hey Fredweird, you better stop staring before I give you a Texas wedgie." I smirked and he glared at me. He turned to his locker, pulled out a couple of books and walked off.

I stood there stunned. He didn't say anything... Nothing at all... what did I do wrong?

I was furious, so I ran up to him and spun him around.

"What's your problem?" I demanded. He looked at me with fear in his eyes.

"N-nothing..." He stuttered. I took hold of his shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Then what the hell was that! Why'd you just ditch us?" I saw the sweat forming at the top of his brow and he gulped. His hand took hold of my elbow and he dragged me towards a quiet place.

"Look Sam, I-"Brrrrriiiiinnnnggggg!

"GET TO CLASS!" Great why did Pointy Boobs have to come now?

"Well... I'll see you in the next class..." Freddie said before walking off... What was he trying to say?

"PUCKETT!" I jumped and turned towards Ms Briggs

"What...?" She rolled her eyes and pulled out her bull horn.

"GET TO CLASS OR YOU GET DETENTION!" I winced and stuck my pinkie in my ear.

"Why don't you make me?" I really wasn't in the mood for school.

"See me in detention after school then!" I groaned.

"Fine... whatever... bye." With that I walked to my homeroom.

* * *

**[A/N: Yay! I got it done!**

**Now to the important stuff... **

**What on earth was Freddie going to tell Sam? What will happen in the next chapter? Will I ever stop talking like this? PROBABLY NOT!**

**Tune in next time!**

**That's All Folks! =3]**


	4. Jonah

**[A/N: Chapter 4 :D Okay I wanted to thank all those people who reviewed and I wanted to apologize for not updating sooner. Some things have happened lately that put me on a setback. So I'm trying my hardest to move on and complete my stories. **

**Okay well here it is Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Yes I own iCarly, which is why my name is Dan Schneider.]**

**

* * *

**

Sam sat down at the back of the classroom in her homeroom class. She kept thinking about what Freddie was trying to tell her. Earlier that morning she figured out that she had some feelings for the nub and she didn't want her feelings to be crushed. Because let's be honest, she hasn't been so lucky with the whole relationship chizz.

She pulled out a notepad and decided to draw. Drawing always used to calm her mind. Her dad used to draw with her when she was little and before he died, so she grew to love it like he did.

She began to draw a stick figure, and then she added detail. As she drew, the time flew by and her drawing slowly came to life. She hadn't realised what she was drawing until her notepad was snatched from under her hand.

Sam looked up at the unfortunate soul that she had to beat up for ever crossing her path. She was surprised to see that Jonah was standing in front of her with her notepad in his hand and his eyes scanning the page.

"Who's this meant to be?" He asked casually as he showed the drawing to her. Sam's heart nearly stopped. She was drawing Freddie and she didn't even realise it.

"Give it back Jonah," She whispered softly. Jonah raised an eyebrow and studied her features. He had never, not once, seen her like this. She was practically begging him to give it back. What was so important about a stupid drawing anyway...? Jonah studied the picture once more. The mystery person's face looked so familiar. The perfectly styled hair, the nerdy clothing, the bag slung across his chest... It was Freddie! But why on earth would she be drawing Freddie? Jonah felt something boiling up within him. He didn't know it, but boy he was jealous.

Jonah handed her the notepad back and slowly sauntered his way back to his table of losers. Sam sat in her seat with a shocked expression spread onto her features. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly agape and the pencil she was holding dropped onto the floor.

When the bell rang, Sam shook from her frozen state and bent down to pick up her pencil, she then put her notepad in her bag and swang the bag onto her right shoulder.

Sam made her way to her History class which, with her luck; she had both Freddie and Jonah in her class. She inwardly groaned. It was defiantly going to be a long day. Sure she could've easily skipped the class but Ted... Principle Franklin informed her that if she was caught doing anything bad this semester that she would be pulled out of Ridgeway.

Sam made it to Miss Ackerman's old classroom. Ever since they got her arrested, they got a new, nicer more bearable teacher. Sam liked their new teacher. She had to admit she learnt more in history than in any other subject.

Sam spotted Freddie sitting at the front with his A.V buddies and Jonah sitting at the back on his own. He looked deep in thought, he had a frown on his face and he was slightly chewing on the pencil he had in his mouth. When he saw Sam staring at him, he immediately froze and stared back. He gave her a small smile and looked away. And Sam, once again stood shocked.

"Alright children, take your seats!" Miss Milosevic said. Sam jumped at the sound of the teacher's voice, but sat down on the chair closest to her, which was next to Freddie.

"Okay, who didn't do their homework?" Miss Milo asked politely. Everyone expected Sam's arm to be the first one in the air. Everyone stared at her and began to whisper. Sam looked around and gave a small growl.

"Principle Franklin said that if I don't start paying attention in school, then I'll get kicked out of Ridgeway." She said, answering everyone's thoughts. She looked down at her book, but she felt a small prickling feeling in the back of her neck, like someone was watching her. She looked up and to her right and saw Freddie eyeing her carefully. When she gave him a Take-A-Picture-It-Lasts-Longer look, he immediately looked away.

"Well, that's good to hear that your paying attention more in school Sam, I think you could do great if you just payed more attention." Sam smiled warmly at her history teacher.

"Thanks Miss Milo." Miss Milo nodded and smiled back, she then began the lesson. They were learning about the Vietnam War this semester. Sam was very interested. Not because of all the violence, blood and guts and weaponry, but because of the planning and strategies that were made to try and win the war. The violence, blood and guts and weaponry were just a bonus.

"Okay for your homework this week, I was thinking of putting you into a group of three then have you design a poster for the war and against it, then I want you to write, as a group, why you want the war to continue and why you don't want it to continue. After that I want a full report on what you learnt with this topic, so I can see what you need more practise on so you pass you exams. And don't look it up on the internet! Because I will know if you did." Everyone instantaneously began to chatter away. "Okay! Group number one: Gibby, Ralph, Vanessa. Group number two: James, Laura, Michael. Group number three: Ruben, Jessica, Kimberly. Group number four: Shane, Alex, Nada. Group number five: Freddie, Jonah, Sam. Group number..."

Sam sat dumbstruck. Today was defiantly not her day. She realised that someone was waving their hand in front of her face. She looked to her right and realised that Freddie was doing it.

"Get your hand out of my face." She threatened and Freddie instantly pulled his hand away. At that moment, Jonah came and sat in the seat in front of her. He had a smug look on his face.

"Aw come on Sam, I bet you like having his hand in your face." Sam slowly turned her head towards a now chuckling Jonah. She narrowed her eyes and stood up out of her seat and grabbed Jonah by his collar. Jonah stopped laughing and gulped.

"What did you say?" Sam hissed. From the corner of her eye, she saw Freddie get up too.

"I said, 'I bet you like having his hand in your face.'" He said boldly. Apparently placing him in that sling for four hours straight didn't help his attitude. Sam curled her hand into a fist and pulled it back as far as her arm would let her. But just her hand came in contact with Jonah's face; someone put their arms around her waist and pulled her away from Jonah. Sam didn't bother turning around to know who it was. She felt that electric shock run through her veins before. It was Freddie.

"Let go of me Fredwart!" Sam yelled which caught the class' attention and the attention of Miss Milo. All jaws practically dropped to the floor. How was he able to hold Samantha Puckett without dying?

"Don't kill him." Freddie whispered into her ear and the heat from his breath sent shivers down her spine. Sam's face went sour. This nub was not telling her what to do... and there was no way that she would listen to him.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill this little weasel?" She screamed and tried to pull herself away from Freddie, but it was literally impossible.

"Because I said so," It was a simple answer, but it managed to calm her down. Her limbs went limp in his arms and then she shrugged herself away from him. Sam then slowly waltzed up to Jonah and stopped in his face. Her eyes stayed narrowed and her breathing was still heavy.

"Watch your back." She threatened in a low voice to a very terrified Jonah. She then turned, picked up her books and bag and left the classroom.

* * *

**[A/N: Yeah I know it's short, but it's all I could muster up at this time. Again sorry for the delay, in updating the new chapter... Please forgive me ****I've been busy and about two weeks ago my best friend died in a car accident so it's been hard. **

**I hope you like this chapter, tell me what you think ;] R&R **

**That's All Folks! =3]**


	5. Author's note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait and everything. I've been so caught up with school and everything; I haven't had time to finish any of my stories. As soon as I finish all my assignments and essays I will at least finish a couple of chapters. Ugh, don't you hate school? :P **

**Well, thank you for your patience and reviews! I promise to come back with better and greater chapters as my apology.**

**Yours sincerely, Haya A.K.A TaangForever.x**


End file.
